Hide your candy!
by StormOfDiamonds
Summary: Not that it is going to help.


**Prologue**

When she took the mission, she expected it to be a quick job. Nobody expected that she would end up the way she did. And most certainly not her.

God damn it.

The only satisfaction Aoko had that she kicked the specialist's crotch. Pretty hard at that before his nen took effect and sent her... wherever she is.

"I am a certified hunter!"

"And I keep telling you, go play your games elsewhere kid!"

The white haired kid cracked her knuckles dangerously as she glared at the shop keeper. _That bastard_. Then the guy had the nerve to _grab_ the back of her shirt and _carry_ her out.

"And do not come back, or I will be calling police next time!" Door slammed in her face.

"Open up you jerk!"

One last kick to the door ended her rage. She sighed, and then she reached into her pocket. It was empty.

Her rage was back.

" _Give me back my hunter license!_ "

The shop keeper had a rather interesting morning the next day.

* * *

Aoko Zoldyck was not an impulsive person. She could get angry, but it was not everyday that a thing like that made her loose it. No pun intended.

Normally, there was Gon or her twin Kil that acted as a buffer if something went wrong. Mostly Gon though. Killua just enjoyed the show like a proper brother should.

Now that she was calm and satisfied, she realized that she had nothing to do.

With no leads how to get somewhere where people would at least recognize the term Hunter, all she could do was to sit down and hope that her brother would find a way to her. Earlier than her other siblings at least.

Arms spread, legs crossed, she really just sat on some random bench in park... for about two hours. "This is boring."

Then some odd guy that certainly did not resemble a certain unnerving clown came closer. Aoko punched his face. "Sorry, you just remind me of someone." But damn that felt good. Shivers went down her spine a second later when imagining what would have happened if she were to punch Hisoka like that.

Aoko quickly left the park after that incident.

Now, who exactly would have expected that that action would provoke a bigger group to descent onto her like angry wolves?

Aoko laughed really hard (like _really hard_ ) when she learned something from the group. The clown she punched was a pedo, further linking him with Hisoka. It really was not a laughing matter, but she just couldn't help it anymore.

She is alone in some weird place, Killua nor Gon are nowhere in sight, nobody hasn't even heard of the Hunters and everyone instead keeps talking about these 'quirks' and 'heroes'.

Once the retired assassin got her emotions under control, a different sort of smile appeared on her face. Not a pleasant one.

Judging by the smell, some people wet themselves when they felt the killing intent.

* * *

As a precaution, she got something nice for herself. A jacket. A jacket with hoodie that had cat ears. So darn adorable! Nobody will recognize her now! Though it turned out that it was not really needed. To save their pride, the gang said that there was a small army that took them out, and not a twelve year old child.

It was hilarious.

She, however, kept the jacket. And to celebrate the small victory, she got herself some food. Remember that time when Gon, Leo and Kil set up a stand and started scamming people with arm wrestling? Yup! Time to scam some people!

It worked once, it will work again.

All she needed is some special prize. Hm... yeah. This will do.

* * *

The main reason why she was in that shop before was to get something to hold one special dagger she got from certain someone. Those not familiar with daggers would see a nice thing with ornamental handle and shiny blade. Those more familiar would see something that would become a deadly weapon in right hands. Like in her's for example.

Her first 'customer' was a man who knew something about daggers and just wanted it. "Sorry, little girl. I will be taking it."

She returned his smile and silently extended his hand for a moment she pretended to struggle, then she beat him. Gon did this like a million times. "You have power enhancing quirk, that is no fair!"

"You are an adult."

"Why do you even have a knife? It is too dangerous?!"

"Dad gave it to me." He glared for a moment but gave her the money.

This continued for a while, just like back then, a small crowd gathered.

* * *

Once she had enough money, she headed out to find market. Aoko was not disappointed, however she did have to travel a few days to find a decent one. It was at edge of one city called _Yorknew_. Yes. Yorknew. It was more or less a gamble but when she arrived, she really was not disappointed. There was one official market and one that dealt with more shady things.

Aoko scouted the city on foot, while borrowing some money from some mean looking people.

The first thing she did once she was satisfied was that she found a place to stay at, a small apartment in red district. Nobody asked about her parents there, though the landlord eyed her a bit when speaking about rent. The right amount of money silenced her.

Those who say that money is power, they are right. Though at the same time, not the biggest one around.

The huntress discovered one special place that was abound to bring her tons of money, the only thing she had to give up was her anonymity. Sort of.

Underground battle arenas are always one of those places where money is being thrown around like candy. Seems like her hoodie is going to get some use after all. But that will come later, first comes the market.

Saddly, that place did not work as the market in Yorknew that Aoko knew, it was more like... it was not an auction. Aoko just pointed her finger at things she picked (with a weak nen aura) and payed money. During the first two weeks, she found two noteworthy items: A book, which turned out to be some original work of some author. That alone is going to earn her enough once she finds the right buyer. What however took the cake was a small statue, small enough to fit into her hand.

"Take it for free! I have no need for that old garbage!"

Aoko could only stare at the salesman as he showed it into her hands. "Is it cursed or something?"

"Hell yeah it is! Now gow away you rat!"

Some people looked around but dismissed her. Aoko shrugged her shoulders. A day later, she showed the piece to some man who claimed to be a local expert, an art collector. Aoko had no idea what he kept babbling about, something about some curse. She just took the money and left. her head was starting to hurt. She is certainly _not_ visiting that man anytime soon.

* * *

"A kid?"

"Are you serious?!"

"We are not here to watch a kid die!"

People booed as Aoko walked into the arena, not caring the slightest about those comments. Though it did anger her slightly when even her opponent gave someone in stands an evil eye.

"I want my money back!"

"That is right!"

" **Start!** "

As someone who fought way more impressive opponents in one certain arena, she did not even see him as a worthy opponent. Not when he was looking away. Aoko took him out with one hit, just into the right spot.

She hit his crotch.

"Where are you looking, idiot?"

The man that was towering her just moments before let out some questionable sounds from his throat. Arena became silent, then people started cheering. Some were laughing.

"Hey, kid!"

"Yeah?"

"What is your name?"

"Hm... call me Candy!"

And that is how Candy the Monster was born.

* * *

 **Prologue part 2**

Six months after her arrival, Aoko Zoldyck was doing great. As great as a person stranded in another realm could. Not world, realm. If she were to say world, it would feel like one of those mangas when the main protagonist suddenly appeared elsewhere in unknown land. Aoko likes reading manga, but Aoko did not feel lost really. She longed for her friends and Kil, but other than that, she was fine. She had place to stay, food to eat and tons of sweets.

Though as she had learned, there was one person that asked about her. Rather subtly, but he did.

To hide her identity, the girl always wore a mask of some sort over her face. She would like to walk streets in peace during days. She was not a part of any deals, nor she accepted any jobs, but one never knew. People already tried to take advantage of her, expecting her to be just a kid. A stupidly powerful kid, but still a kid. Of course it ended well for them. No, not really, but then again, they were not left in pieces, so it could be said that ended... well?

Never mind.

They will never bother her again and that is what really matters.

Candy asked about the man, how he looked, what he ate and so on. "It was some hero, I'll tell you! What was his name... Er..."

"Just tell me how he looked old man." Aoko resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the slightly drunk man tried to make some sense.

"He wa dark."

"Oh."

"Not like skin dark! He had this daaark aura! Hair all messy! I would have sworn that he is some angry ghost if i hadn't seen his face before!"

"Riiight."

"Eraserhead! Yes! That is his name!"

Finally!

* * *

Eraserhead, real name: Shota Aizawa.

Quirk: Erasure

That ability alone marked him as dangerous. In a world when so many people depended on these strange random abilities, it was important to know about them. Honestly, to Aoko they seemed like some weird version of nen. It was both embarrassing and amazing to see the quirks.

Embarrassing because she and the rest had to get into a rather unpleasant situation before learning it _and_ most of the world population still remains ignorant of it. The population of Aoko's realm, not this one. And these people manifest it sometimes right after birth! Sure they lack basic nen understanding and everything around it but still!

Amazing because even with the lack of understanding, they are still capable of so much.

Back to the main topic, there is a man looking for her and it is one of the heroes.

Reason behind his actions? Probably because she can't exactly hide the fact that she is a little more than a decade older.

First thing on her to do list is to find this man, next is tracking and only after that comes deciding what to do about him.

Aoko put herself to work.

It took her a few hours to find him, but she managed, found him leaning against a wall in some dark alley.

How... unoriginal.

* * *

If he somehow knew about her and was trying to get rid of her, he was doing an absolutely terrible job at it.

The _hero_ walked about city looking so bored that even she felt it. Picked a phone several times, talked about some stuff, mentioned the name Candy once or twice, then he hung up. Ate in some restaurant then wandered around again.

He might not know about her and is waiting for someone to speak to him.

After all, it was rather suspicious that he let himself to be recognized. And she doubted that it was her. After all, he had no reason to think that she would search for him.

Aoko made herself comfortable, it does not look like he would be leaving his current spot anytime soon.

* * *

It was close to midnight when some approached him, a whole gang to be exact.

Just like she expected, the whole matter was not about her, probably just used her as some excuse or something to take care of once things are done. Aoko was not sure what was the matter, but when she saw the man being outnumbered, she just decided to drop in. Literally. Once the talks were over and they decided to fight. Judging by his aura, Mr hero was no slacker.

"... I will be taking you with me." He said. Gang pulled out pointy and dangerous weapons. One or two had guns.

About ten seconds after the fight started, she jumped.

The first guy was out before he even registered weight on his shoulders, second one only registered a white flash. Those that followed were out like the light just as fast.

" _Candy._ "

Hunter turned around to see the hero looking right back at her as she hung down from wall, couple meters above ground.

With a thud, she landed, put down her mask and gave him the biggest smile ever. "Yo!"

* * *

"You got spied on by a ten year old kid whole day? Are you loosing your touch by any chance?"

Aoko stood behind door but she could still _see_ the anger mark on his face.

"I don't know who trained her, but her abilities are far above average."

"Where is she anyway?"

"I let her sleep in my bed while I made myself comfortable on couch. Have you found anything?"

"Nothing."

"Not at all?"

"There are no records of 'Aoko Zoldyck.' man. Or even a family by that name. Even I cannot create something out of nothing."

"Are you suggesting that she is lying."

Aoko opened door and entered, group there turned around. "I am not lying." Then she made herself comfortable on sofa next to them.

"Since when?"

"A while."

Eraserhead gave people there a subtle 'told you' look. Two blondes there scratched their heads. "Don't even think of running away."

"If I wanted to run away, I would be long gone. Got any candy?"

The thinner of the blonds covered his mouth in a rather lame attempt not to laugh. Eraserhead's anger mark was back. " _No._ "

"Aww, that sucks."

"Language. It seems that the brat picked up some bad habits."

Eye roll. "If I had picked up something from those people, that remark would be much more vulgar." The hero glared at her.

"How old are you exactly?"

"Twelve. I'll be thirteen soon however. Who are your friends?"

After a long pointed look, he finally introduced his companions. "This is Hizashi Yamada." That is the guy with funny hair, leather suit, headphones and glasses. A _loud_ nice to meet you was sent her way.

"Toshinori Yagi." A very thin man in a suit that would look good on someone... that had muscles to fill it with. Was the guy broke or something? Aoko would dismiss him if it was not for one thing. She almost missed it. Almost.

"I don't know who you are old man, but you are absurdly strong."

With that short sentence, air changed.

* * *

"You want to be a hero?"

"Is it that surprising? Come on! Most kids want to be that."

"Why?"

"Come on Shota! If a kid wants to be a hero, then let her be!"

"You be quiet."

The super strong man pulled out, but the gleam in his eyes remained.

"No reason in particular. Although you could say that I am a bit bored of life on streets. I would like to see more of the world rather than these rat filled streets. And meet nicer people too."

"Yosh! I'll reco..." This time the hero sent a really nasty glare towards him.

"Before you will start recommending every kid you see, you might want to stop and think for once. And you, where are your parents really?"

"Dunno."

"Their names and yours?"

"Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck. Though you will not find anything on them." With hands behind her head, she watched as they started making calls. "I told you you wont find anything."

"Shush."

Whatever. Now, how to break it to these people that she comes from another realm?

* * *

She and the blond in over sized clothes just clicked. After they were done, she climbed his shoulder and let herself be carried around like some odd parrot. "You are All Might, aren't you?"

"Hieeee! How did you know?"

"Wait, really?"

It was only a wild guess, it just crossed her mind, Aoko was not expecting it to be the truth! It at least made for some hilarious sight when he transformed. This is why he wears such large things! Enhancer without a doubt.

By the end of next day, someone even snapped a picture of them. The rest was not amused when the appeared in news.

Next few weeks passed in a blur as she left Yorknew. Next thing she knew is that she wandered around some house where she would apparently live.

"I am here!"

She is going to like her new accommodation.

* * *

 **AN: Okay. This plot bunny kept annoying me for days to no end. AND I WROTE IT! I have exams, damn it! Leave me alone now you rabbit!**

 **It has been a while since I saw Hunter x Hunter, I thought of this plot while traveling home from one of my exams about a week ago. It never left me since.**

 **Basically, Aoko is Killua's younger twin, she travelled along with Killua and Gon, they have lots of similarities. And some things are different. IF I'll continue writing this, I will not aim for a perfect Killua copy, no thx. That would be boring. And It would restrain me a bit.**

 **After which arc she got into My Hero Academia verse? After Greed Island arc. **

**I could have changed the Chimera Ant arc ending to be a bit better or leave it as it ended but  I no matter how much I think about it even years later, I found the whole arc a bit ridiculous. Why? Because if such ants actually existed, why hasn't such a thing happened sooner?! Even if there were not humans in area, those ants could have eaten some bird, learn to fly and find them (humans) like that. There were tons of other animals they could have eaten as well.**

 **If such a thing existed, it would have destroyed ecosystem a long time ago.**

 **Someone might know reason why it hadn't happened sooner, some fan. It has been years since I saw it after all and I am writing this so I could study in peace.**

 **Gon and Killua might make appearance at some point, or some other people.**


End file.
